kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Como
|ability =None, Spider ( ) |category = Regular enemy, Helper |caption = Kirby Star Allies artwork}} Como is a spider-like enemy in the Kirby series, first appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3. It typically gives no Copy Ability, but in Kirby Star Allies, it gives the Spider ability. Physical Appearance Como very much resembles a spider in general appearance. In old design, their brown body is divided into three segments. On the front segment it has three round eyes and a pair of pincers. On its furthest segment is a pair of spinnerets, though it had a single spinneret originally instead of two (before eventually returning to having one in more recent designs, which is orange and bud-like in Kirby Star Allies). Two legs protrude from each body segment, one on each side. Como also has no visible mouth. His modern design looks generally the same, but instead of having three segments, he has only two segments: head segment and body segment. His color became more yellowish-brown and his body segment has brown stripe. Six legs protrude from his body segment. As a helper in Kirby Star Allies, he looks similarly to his modern design, but he has two red feet at the bottom of his body and he has more bipedal stance. His arms are now disconnected from body and are located closer to the head segment. His eyes now feature scowling eyelids and have brown irises. His spinneret is also white. Just like all helpers in this game, he gets a Spider ability hat and takes yellow, blue or green coloration depending on what player spot he takes. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Como makes its first appearance in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. These enemies hang onto the ceiling with web strands. When Kirby approaches, they come down from the ceiling and spit silk webs at him, then retreat back up. If Kirby jumps and hits Como from underneath, it will fall off its web strand and explode on impact with the ground. The player can achieve the same effect by attacking the enemy's web directly. They grant Kirby no Copy Ability when inhaled in this game and most of the games following it. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse Como reappears in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse. In this title, Como retains many of its forms of attack from its previous appearance. However, in this and all subsequent releases, Como is unable to spit webbing. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Como returns in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where it retains its appearance and behavior from Kirby: Canvas Curse. In this game, Como appears in the Item Challenge. Large variants of Como also make their debut in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It is also possible to cut Como's web strand from this game forward, causing it to comically fall to the ground defeated. In Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, it appears in the Wing Challenge and in the Smash Combat Chamber EX (as one of Whispy Woods' attacks). ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Como returns again, retaining its behaviors and appearance from the previous title. However, in this game, some Comos swing on their web strands in a circular motion. Como also appears in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, the downloadable expansion to Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Como is extremely rare, only appearing in Stage 7 of Gigabyte Grounds. Kirby Star Allies Como returns in Kirby Star Allies. As an enemy, it retains its original design, and provides a Copy Ability for the first time in this game, the Spider ability. It is also the Friend for the ability, where it features a slight bipedal redesign; Como gains a pair of feet leading to it standing upright, while it's 6 legs are used as arms. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In Flower Power, Tuff and Fololo got into a short argument about who should carry Kirby, who was asleep from inhaling a Noddy earlier in the episode. Their argument made Kirby roll out of Tuff's backpack and they went to find him where Tuff found him on a large spider web. Then Como came out of hiding and began wrapping Kirby in web to eat him. Tuff attempted to throw a stick at it but missed, a rock thrown by Meta Knight scored a direct hit on Como's right cheek, which made it retreat. Como's anime appearance retains its three eyes, but has eight legs like an actual spider. It is also much larger than in the games, where it is about Kirby's size. Etymology Como comes from the Japanese word for spider, くも/クモ/蜘蛛 (kumo). Related Quotes Video Kirby Star Allies Como Showcase Trivia *As seen in concept artwork, one of Como's Friend designs in ''Kirby Star Allies was intended to resemble Taranza along with having his abdomen and face be in opposite places. Artwork Como.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KCC Como 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Spring Harvest Festival Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Jungle artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Concept Artwork Como KSA Concept Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Como Concept Art 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery DL3 Como.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KCC Como.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KRtDL Dimensional Rift 2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Como.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Comos.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' DDDD_Como.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KPR_Como.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Como.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL3 Como sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KCC Como sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KRtDL Como.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' es:Como fr:Como it:Racno ja:コモ ru:Комо Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Fauna of Dream Land (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bugs Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Spider Enemies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Minion Enemies Category:Novel Characters